


powerful

by stepaknee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepaknee/pseuds/stepaknee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After dating for a long while, they decide to try something new in their sex lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	powerful

**Author's Note:**

> someone had a headcanon of sensory deprivation in the krtsk tag and I just… casually needed that in my life.  
> also saw a headcanon somewhere of tsukki fucking to the song [powerful by major lazer](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwi9tcX5tqzJAhXKOz4KHSIJC04QyCkIHzAA&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DY7OCgi7rANc&usg=AFQjCNF_TpBryZ3lx1m2n-IcDqYYljIVVQ&sig2=rmQu1-3Vv8ylP-FE3NNF8w&bvm=bv.108194040,d.eWE) and I was like yes this is my time to shine.  
> tbh I haven’t written smut in a good while so I decided not to make it too graphic and more uh, sensual?? idek please enjoy

The song had been on repeat the entire time, to the point he no longer needed to think about the translations from English. He knew what the words meant, knew what the lyrics were saying, the slow and sensual melody everywhere. Kuroo had truly planned out the song choice well, and Tsukishima was honestly surprised. The song was enjoyable under normal circumstances, but right now it was maddening.   


The headphones were comfortable and yet he was acutely aware of where they were placed over his ears. The sleeping mask placed over his eyes deprived him of sight as well, the only sensations useful in this situation left being touch and the occasional taste. Smell was rendered useless, the sent of Kuroo lingering everywhere in their bedroom on even a regular day. 

He trusted him, he did, but the impact of being without his full senses was much stronger than anticipated. He shook slightly, his breath un-even as he waited. Gentle kisses, soft licks into his mouth, brushes of fingers down his sides, none of it was enough. He needed much more, so much more and even as he voiced these needs, he did not get them fulfilled. Kuroo was being a tease and he knew it, purposefully working him up as much as possible before finally giving the blond what he wanted.

There was no telling how loud the begging was, he couldn’t hear himself through the music. He wasn’t even sure what words he was speaking anymore, his thoughts too jumbled into a mess of _need, want, more._

Even without his hearing, he knew the moan when he finally gets his wish was extraordinarily loud. The movements are in beat with the song, slow and deliberate and god if he didn’t wish things were faster right now. It isn’t enough, not what he needs, not what he desperately searches for.

He’s clutching at everything he can, the sheets, the bare skin of what he assumes to be Kuroo’s back, the black hair at the nape of his neck, whimpering and begging for him to just _please, faster, please I need more, please Kuroo please._

Small kisses to his collarbone, the pace doesn’t increase and it’s becoming obvious he doesn’t intend to ever do so. Slow and sweet is what Tsukishima is getting today, despite his desperation.

He’s gasping and whining and begging and he hates how vocal he’s being but it feels as if it’s the only way to communicate in this situation. He pushes back, an attempt to urge faster thrusts and he could almost sob when his hips are held in place, strong hands stopping the movement.

It feels like hours, the time dragging as he becomes more and more desperate for something else, something more to make this happen faster, make things move along. He’s babbling again, words doesn’t understand that he’s saying and lips are pressed along his skin as if to sooth him but they only heighten the need he feels.

He’s finally silenced with kisses, open mouth and deep, tongue delving into his mouth firmly, as firm as the hands holding his hips in place, Kuroo’s thumbs brushing gently against where his hip bones are visible.

Then the angle changes, his legs are being moved to rest upon broad shoulders and suddenly he feels the slow pace might be alright, because everything is deeper, stronger, and he throws his head back with a groan, feels the smile where lips have moved to brush against his neck. 

The song has repeated so many times now, the words lost to him as he focuses on more important sensations. He doesn’t know how long it’s been, but he’s finally getting what he needs, cries of  _yes, yes, more, yes, there_  leaving his lips in a steady flow.

He finishes finally, his body shaking as the thrusts continue while he comes down from the peak. He’s sensitive, he knows he’s done for the night, he wont get hard again, but the sensations he’s getting are still pleasant, his hands finding Kuroo’s shoulders and digging his nails in hard. 

His hips are no longer held in place, the bed beside him sinking in instead, allowing Tsukishima to assume that Kuroo is holding himself up with arms on each side of him. He meets each thrust, enough of his thought process returned to him for him to play dirty and tighten.

The pace falters a bit, as if Kuroo wishes to speed up but is keeping himself in check for the sake of the experience. Tsukishima doesn’t know whether he appreciates it or not and decides to speed things along his own way.

_Tetsurou_

He feels shuddering from the body above him and he smiles, out of breath but happy with his small victory. He feels the breath puff against his chest as the movements finally stop, everything coming to a standstill as the music continues in his ears.

The headphones are removed first, and he can feel breath by his ear before he hears his name spoken softly.

“Kei.” He turns his head slightly, eyes look in the direction he knows his boyfriend would be. His throat feels rough, a sign he was likely much louder than he intended to be throughout the duration of the sex they just had.

“I’m good. That was… good.” He’s unsure of what else to say. The intensity was far larger than he expected going in, but he was finding that wasn’t a bad thing.

“Fuck.” The swear was uneven, reminding Tsukishima how much Kuroo had wanted this. The suggestion had been his after all, and it seems it lived up to expectations. “You were so good babe, so good for me. You looked so good and god your voice-”   


“We aren’t going again so don’t get too worked up.” Tsukishima interupted, exhaustion apparent in his body language. He heard a breathless laugh from above before suddenly messy black hair and a smile came into view.  


“What can I say, you push all the buttons for me.” The smile changed, fondness staying but a cheesy and smug quality appearing. “How did it feel?”

The question was obviously asked out of excitement. He wanted this to be as good for Tsuki as it had been for himself. And judging from the slight tremors in his legs, it had been _very_ good for Kuroo.  


“It was… intense.”   


He knew from the shitting eating grin what was coming but he still smacked his boyfriend when he said, “Would you say it was… **Powerful**?”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr link](http://blacktailkitten.tumblr.com/post/133948147623/powerful)


End file.
